


Crowley's Favorite Things

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecup (An awesome beta. Thank you for helping out with that part. Love you hun.)Word Count: 1,511 (Hmm I’m getting long again. :D with lyrics)   1,279 (without lyrics)A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge day 4, with the prompt,"My Favorite Things." I changed all the lyrics to, “My Favorite Things,” sung by Julie Andrews in “Sound of Music.” Just a quiet, little fluffy, Crowley fic.





	Crowley's Favorite Things

(My screenshot. Please DO NOT POST this ANYWHERE ELSE.)

 

 

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/169497252746/crowleys-favorite-things)

 

 

Nothing quite hits the spot like multiple rounds of kinky sex with the King of Hell himself. You took a quick shower as usual, to freshen up before running off to bed with Crowley.

 

You loved falling asleep naked, under the most comfy and plush blankets imaginable, with Crowley naked as well, holding you from behind, his arm protectively wound around your waist. You felt loved and so safe in his arms. Insomnia be damned because with him by your side, you always slept like a baby. Crowley loved snuggling you and holding you in general. He was actually very touchy feely, always happy to keep skin to skin contact with you.

 

Crowley stayed, snuggling you under the covers, for some time until he felt he needed a shower himself. In fact, he always enjoyed an after-sex shower, always happy to come back to your bed once he finished. He much preferred you to be asleep though when he took them. You didn’t need to hear him singing.

 

Crowley kissed your sleeping form and tried to slowly extricate himself from the bed and your warm, soft body. Crowley walked around to your side of the bed and stood over you. He smiled as he looked at your peaceful angelic face, resting on the red satin sheets he bought you for Valentine’s Day several years ago. Only the very best for his girl. Your hair was slightly mussed up from sleep and he thought it was adorable. He chuckled as he watched you sleep for a bit.

 

Watching you like this, he almost wished he could sleep, actually sleep, complete with dreams, in your arms the entire night. Sometimes, he would just lay in your arms and close his eyes, albeit thinking of contracts and meetings and speeches, etc. He didn’t really sleep. Rest, yes. Sleep, no. He did it because he relished the moment you turned around to say, “hello,” your voice groggy and deeper than usual. He loved the way you kissed him, so happy to wake up beside him yet again. It was really the highlight to his day.

 

But sadly, today was one of those days that he’d have to be up and doing a million things before you stirred. He walked out of your shared bedroom quietly, quite adept at not waking you up. He hasn’t in all the years you’ve been together.

 

Slowly, he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Sure, he could just snap himself clean but taking a shower, gave him an excuse to linger, to just take a breath and be. He found doing things “the human way,” was actually strangely relaxing. And he’d get to sing his favorite song. Of course, he changed the words to better fit his personality. The song never failed to bring a smile on his face.

 

 _Blood drops on roses_  
_And obedient demons_

 

 _The love of a woman and gaining more souls_  
_Murdering demons and creating mayhem_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _Fooling those Winchesters and playing with Juliet_  
_Red eyes and black eyes_  
_And blood splattered walls_  
_Fine print that no one ever bothers to read_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _Spending time with Y/N and snuggling in bed_  
_Keeping her safe from everything to date_  
_Casting spells and plotting double crosses_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _When my Juliet bites_  
_When the morons are out_  
_When I’m not feeling me_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don’t feel so mad_

 

 _Blood drops on roses_  
_And obedient demons_

 

 _The love of a woman and gaining more souls_  
_Murdering demons and creating mayhem_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _Fooling those Winchesters and playing with Juliet_  
_Red and black eyes_  
_And blood splattered walls_  
_The fine print that no one ever reads_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _Spending time with Y/N and snuggling in bed_  
_Keeping her safe from everything to date_  
_Casting spells and plotting double crosses_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

 _When Juliet bites_  
_When the morons come_  
_When I’m not feeling me_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don’t feel so mad_

 

Crowley chuckled to himself as he sang. “Much better than the original,” he said to no one in particular as he grabbed his black monogram towel and wrapped it around his wet, naked body.

 

He poked his head into your shared bedroom to find that you had moved in your sleep and were now taking up the entire King-sized bed. And you looked absolutely adorable doing it. He quietly closed the bedroom door so you wouldn’t be woken by clambering in the kitchen.

 

Chuckling to himself, he padded into the kitchen to put up breakfast for you. He knew your routine and stressed the importance even when hunting, to have a fixed sleep schedule. None of this staying up till 5am business. No, he made sure you kept reasonable hours. Your alarm clock would go off soon. He programmed it to “the Tubular Bells,” from the Exorcist. You both agreed that that chilling song would be quite effective in getting you out of the bed immediately.

 

He opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make cherry, carob chip waffles with hickory smoked bacon and a fluffy cheddar and gruyere cheese omelet with grilled onions. He made the same breakfast for you with small substitutions to keep it interesting. Crowley believed in having a large breakfast to give his girl fuel for the day and he prided himself on being able to feed you. In fact, he loved doing it.

 

He hummed the song while he worked until he saw a flash on his phone. His personal assistant, Kayli was calling him.

 

"Morning sir. I figured since I have about 20 minutes before Y/N’s alarm is set to go off, now would be a good time to call.

 

Crowley sighed, closed the kitchen door and put in his headphones so he could talk and have his hands free.

 

“Yes, poppet what is it?”

 

“Same reason I always call. To do my job and tell you your royal schedule for the day.” If Kayli wasn’t so good at her job, her naturally dry tone would have gotten her killed ages ago.

 

“And this couldn’t wait?” he questioned with a slight edge to his voice. His mornings were sacred so this had better be important.

 

Kayli’s voice was irritatingly cheerful. “If you were coming to Hell in the evening, yes but not today. You have an afternoon appointment with that idiot Chester to talk over his performance problems and the deal that he can’t seem to close. The appointment has been rescheduled several times already and the demon has been tortured for his incompetence and well, it would be a tad bit difficult to keep torturing him when-.”

 

“He’s badly injured nearly beyond repair and I have to make a decision so I can’t move it.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And then you have the meeting with your advisors. As well as the weekly sales report, a meeting for marketing and a welcome meeting for the newly turned demons.”

 

“And none of that-.”

 

“Can be moved? Nope, sorry sir. I mean I could move them of course, but Stephen is looking for any chance to take the throne. He doesn’t know why you come in late but if he finds out you love and are bedding a human woman, her life will be in danger and you will be killed. You have to keep up appearances and quill everyone’s suspicions, sir. I’d rather not have to find a new job,I like this one.”

 

“You are one of my most loyal demons.”

 

“Of course, sir. Always.”

 

“I trust your judgment above all demons even my so-called advisors. So, when is my first meeting?”

 

“3pm, sir.”

 

“Very well I shan’t be late. I must be on my way though. I’m in the middle of making a delicious breakfast. I hope your morning has gone well.”

 

“As well as one’s morning can go in Hell.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Y/N is one lucky girl.”

 

“No, Kayli, I’m one very lucky King.”

 

“Of course, sir, see you at 3.”

 

Crowley ended the call promptly. At least he had one trusted demon in his employ. He looked over at the clock. He would have a small chunk of time here on earth with the woman he loved. He hated going to Hell and ruling but it was better than taking orders from any of his underlings save for Kayli but she didn’t have the clout or the aggression to kill her way to the top and Crowley didn’t have the desire to give her the reins, not yet at least. Maybe once you were pregnant he could. Kayli would be a good ruler after all and he could live a life of domestic bliss with you. Until that time, he had a Kingdom to rule.

 

Crowley took the eggs off the flames and grabbed the bacon and the waffles. He put them on the table along with a bouquet of beautiful black roses. He smiled at the place setting and the delicious food. He then ran in to make some coffee for you. He put it in your favorite cup and slowly crept into your bedroom. He stood by your side of the bed and gently caressed your cheeks. Your alarm clock sounded and you bolted up in bed. Crowley chuckled and handed you a delicious warm cup of coffee.

 

“Hello, my darling, Y/N. Good morning.”

 

He took the liberty of turning off your alarm for you. You couldn’t help but smile at your King. A beautiful smile that really lit the room. A smile free of any stress, a smile only he saw. It was indeed a good morning and judging by the smells coming from your lavish dining room, it was going to be a delicious breakfast to boot.

 

“How did I get so lucky,” Crowley wondered to himself as he carried you bridal style over to the dining room table to feast on the delicious food he cooked you.

 

What a wonderful morning it was.


End file.
